hwcfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaborasu Shimogatu
Raised in Konohagakure, Kaborasu Shimogatu '''was born into a branch of the '''Inuzuka family that had taken up residence on the outskirts of the village. They had completely detached themselves from the orthodox Inuzuka family that traditionally raised pure bred canines and lived under certain house rules. Later to be known as the Inuzuka Pilgrim Branch, this family still practiced dog breeding and the traditional upbringings of an Inuzuka. Their movement was entirely based on trying to sprawl the reaches of the Inuzuka clan outward from the village. It was in the small forest homestead that Kaborasu was born. Childhood Kaborasu lead a very different childhood. At the time, Konoha was going through a period of extreme growth and all of the inhabitants behind the village gates were living lavished and feeling the effects of such economic expansion. His family's homestead happened to fall outside of the gates and instead, they built off the land to earn what they could. Every weekend they would take food to a farmer's market inside the village and take the opportunity to socialize with members of their family that had accidentally been cut off from communication with the move. Kaborasu's family, the Shimogatu, became well renowned for their valor on missions and incredibly keen puppy litters. Initially they began selling their puppies to the inside Inuzuka families but, after much debating, they decided that their bloodline would start to trail off and stay completely separated from those behind the walls. Thus, they stopped trading their dogs. Kaborasu had been picked a lifelong partner at birth. It was a medium sized dog, with a pointed snout and a rounded tail, some speculate it was a deviated breed of shiba inu. He would often hang out in the woods alone with his companion since he had no substantial friends. With the academy semester drawing near and his coming of age, that was about to change. Once he enrolled, he was moved into a small utility apartment near the academy grounds. He made many friends with his charismatic, personable charm; graduating top of his class. Genin Kaborasu eagerly awaited after his graduation to be filed into a squad. He was determined to make name for himself and his family. It was decided that he would train with two classmates that he happened to be friends with: Oumaki Tiru '''and '''Namoza Ekakou. They would be working under the supervision of an older jounin, Tentaku Midoriu, that happened to be a well known war veteran. Under Tentaku's training, Kaborasu found that his natural chakra affinity was suiton and began to utilize that to his advantage. He trained rigorously, trying to master as many flashy, entry level water techniques that he could. By the time his sensei signed the squad in for the chuunin examination, Kaborasu had mastered ten entry level suiton techniques. His name had become slightly heard around the streets as a very successful mission goer. The reputation preceded him during the chuunin examination too. Most of the ninja that he ran into backed off once he introduced himself. Because of this, his squad managed to pass quite easily and all three of them moved on to become chuunin. Chuunin It was in these years that Kaborasu began to feel more independent.His canine companion, Kashikoi '('Kashi '''for short) and him were taking up as many missions as possible in an attempt to see the world. Most notably was an S ranked mission that '''Kaborasu got filed into by a slight glimmer of luck. He was headstrong at this point and ready to face a rather deadly trio of ninja outside the village with the support of two jounin and Kashi. His teammates fell to his opponents blades quite early but with strategical prowess and the usage of his suiton techniques, Kaborasu came out victorious; slaying all three of the elite rogue ninja. It was at a cost, however. A few days later Kashi became incredibly ill and within twenty-four hours passed away. A veterinary autopsy found that in the midst of battle, Kashi had ingested one of the rogue ninja's poison techniques. The loss caused incredibly distraught in Kaborasu's life. In his sadness, he decided to meander West and found himself in the beautiful plains of Tori Country. He settled for a few months and trained intensely. After his mind was clear he headed back East to Konoha with a new found passion. He was challenging ninja left and right and taking the ninja by storm competitively. He became the goto guy for any advice on missions or training techniques for sensei to follow. Often times he still found himself feeling empty though. He continued to blame it on the loss of his childhood friend but his parents, who were beginning to age, continued to say he was destined for something greater. Their predictions were correct. Exodus To Tori Country After receiving brief orders from the Hokage to enter as a soldier in a large scale altercation between Iwagakure and Konoha, Kaborasu '''went MIA and fled the village. He had been hearing rumors of ninja that were trying to settle elsewhere and start their own village, a small one free of the hustle and troubles. This suited the chuunin well, since he longed for the easy-going life of his childhood where he could assimilate into nature. He began to campaign with the leader of the '''Inuzuka Pilgrim Branch and acted as the figurehead for their political movement. It didn't take them long to convince investors into submitting money. After three years they had pulled in enough money to buy a vast expanse of land on the border of Tsuchi Country and Tori Country. Kaborasu lived in a small ranch house with the Pilgrim Branch leader for the time being. Struggle For Power The small colony in Tori Country had created a council to decide on orders. They were all skilled, well known ninja and they only thing stopping them from establishing themselves as a minor ninja state was the fact they had no singular leader. If they did, they could seek council with the country's Damiyo and establish their name. This is where the real display of muscle began. Instantly Kaborasu became interested in running the village. He finally believed that his parents were right when they said he was destined for greater things. The race began. His only competition was an Iwagakure ninja by the name of Kokoro Anteiki. There were several debates and many public addressings in which the two argued out who would be better suited for the job. The race ended when Kokoro assualted Kaborasu on the stands during one of his addresses. Kaborasu defeated Kokoro and the Iwagakure ninja was never heard from again. Kaborasu Shimogatu was to be the first village leader. Kawakage After gaining power, he immediately scheduled a meeting with the country's Damiyo in the Tori Country's '' ''capital city. It was an intensive council that lasted for a week straight. No details were ever leaked about what happened inside but when Kaborasu exited Kawagakure was born and he was announced as the first Kawakage. Initially he saught to establish a reputation for his village. He devised the plans for the Kawagakure village ninja academy and created defensive plans that involved very technical suiton techniques. It was to Kaborasu's advantage that his village was built around an intricate network of streams. He later said, at a meeting with the kage from around the world, that this wasn't an accident. He planned it in order to make his rise to power significantly easier. It didn't take long for the Kawagakure name to be heard throughout the larger villages. Ninja were leaving their homes to come settle in Kawagakure and their small homestead was beginning to grow into an actual village. Large villages dare not attack the smaller, rising Kawagakure in fear of what pain Kaborasu might inflict on their own villages. In his growing age, Kaborasu has become quite a talker and was able to upsell his reputation quite well. Just as it did in his youth, the reputation preceded him in almost all of the international kage '''meetings Shimogatu Family Right before his rise to power as the '''Kawakage he married a young, blue haired woman. The two had been eloping for quite some time and after word got out that she was pregnant, they made haste in saying their vows. A litte under a year later he was becoming the Kawakage and his son, Himotaru Shimogatu , was born. By the time his son was of age to join the academy, the village had been flourishing for eight years and things were becoming more and more established. He continued to run the village until his son was an adult. At that time Kaborasu was becoming elderly and was unable to call the shots on his own. He promoted Himotaru '''to be the village's new '''Head Ninja. First Dragonfly War Tension had been rising between Kawagakure and some of the other small ninja villages within the surrounding countries. Their leaders were becoming frustrated that Kawagakure's '''reputation was growing so quickly. After countless threats, a small village known as th '''Dragonfly Village vowed to raize down all of Kawagakure. They mobilized their troops and sent an offensive attack on Kawagakure. Many great ninja such as Himotaru Shimogatu, Ukaru Sungar, Koji Kotaru, Masahiko Yamamura, Akatoso Ronin, Ishroki Fushiyama, Karuga Utaru and many more fought valiantly in this battle. During the war, Kaborasu hunkered down with a number of the younger ninja and acted as their protection. After stepping outside to survey the area he was killed. He received a kunai through his abdomen and bled out. The ANBU task force of the time discovered him and took news to the council. Kaborasu had established all of 'Kawagakure ' from the ground up and died heroicly in the heat of war. His family was terribly shattered.